


вырезанный

by normankafka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: Они обещают забрать Джима, и я в это верю.





	вырезанный

Я начинаю догадываться.

Я начинаю пугаться.

Я начинаю путаться.

Я начинаю метаться из стороны в сторону, и оно кажется бесполезным. Стены дрожат, свет икает, и вой шин с улицы вгрызается рёвом в мои пальцы. Дорога просит о помощи. И замолкает. Они вырезают крупный кусок, скомкивают, выбрасывают в мусорную корзину. Асфальтовый рисунок кричит. Пищит. Умоляет. Они посмеиваются, они царапают на листе бумаги серым, фиолетовым и белым, они любуются, они мажут обратную сторону клеем. И дорога становится дорогой. Молчаливой. Умной. Хитрой.

Я смотрю на них, они смотрят на меня, прикладывают пальцы к губам. Их ножницы щёлкают.

Они обещают забрать Джима, и я в это верю.

Они обещали забрать нас, и они забрали.

Мы — часть их бумажной игры.

Реальность кусает испорченность телевизионного экрана, и мы это знаем. Мы с Джимом это знаем. Мы прячемся неизвестно где; возможно, в Лондоне, а, может быть, и нет.

Я не знаю, где Джон, моментами я не помню, кто такой Джон, и мне приходится вцепиться ногтями в руку, и я слышу, как скрипит кожа. 

Джон — мой друг. Мой лучший друг.

«А Джим? Кто такой Джим, Шерлок?»

— Он ближе, чем Джон.

Они смеются, когда мы целуемся.

— Вероятно, намного ближе.

Они смеются, когда мы спим вместе. 

Я слышу, как Джим дышит. Я вижу, как Джим дышит. Он дышит, он спит, он живой, он не подделка. 

Каждое утро его лицо царапают лучи солнца.

Я трогаю пальцами его щёки, я чувствую белизну под ногтями, я молчу, я наслаждаюсь, я проверяю, я боюсь. 

— Это необязательно, Шерлок. Увы, когда-нибудь нас всё же сотрут.

Я вижу, как каждый день одних людей заменяют другие. Падают. Светлые волосы. Темные волосы. Испуг. Наслаждение. Равнодушие. Холодность. Толпа идет, толпа не замечает, толпа счастлива. Они делают это быстро. Вырезают, рисуют, клеят и исчезают. На моих глазах умирали дети. Взрослые. Старики.

— Слепые идиоты! Вы не видите, что творится!

Люди не бегут. Люди не смотрят. Люди зашивают нитками по вечерам рот, люди обходят меня стороной, люди задевают меня локтями. Их куртки злы и яростны.

Они вырезают его вечером.

У меня на глазах.

Джим падает. Тихо. Мирно. Его глаза подбадривают. Толстые пальцы ножницами рвут его на части, и вместо Джима Мориарти на полу лежит белое пятно. Оно холодное. Склизкое. Ядовитое. Они рисуют, они клеят, они уходят. 

Джим поднимается. Джим целует меня в щёку. Джим молчит.

Под моими ногтями — бумажный обман.

На следующее утро вместо Шерлока Холмса другой Шерлок Холмс.


End file.
